stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Brothers
"A Tale of Two Brothers" is the 2nd episode of Season One and the 2nd episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers overall. Description Mario and Luigi settle down to play a game of Wii Tennis that goes horribly wrong... Overview Mario and Luigi receive another letter from Bowser, asking them to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario states that he is sick of running through Bowser's mazes and would rather play Wii tennis. Luigi becomes fed up with Mario and takes off, while Mario learns that life without his brother isn't so great after all. Synopsis and Luigi reading Bowser's letter]] Mario and Luigi go to the mailbox and find another letter from King Bowser, which annoys them. In the letter, Bowser wonders why the Mario Brothers haven't responded to his first letter and admits he is very bored. Mario says it is obvious that Bowser has nothing to do without them, but Luigi reminds Mario that Princess Peach is still captured and asks if they are going to save her. After thinking for a little bit, Mario decides he'd rather not, which Luigi reluctantly accepts. Mario suggests they go play Wii tennis and Luigi accepts this. At their house, Mario and Luigi play Wii tennis on the couch. Mario ends up winning the game and begins to gloat, which annoys Luigi. Soon, Luigi becomes so fed up with Mario and his arrogance that he decides to leave. Not willing to apologize, Mario tells his brother that he doesn't need him anyway since the name of the game is Super Mario. After Luigi storms out the door, Mario scoffs and says to himself that the only game Luigi ever did on his own was Luigi's Mansion, which he thinks "sucked Goombas". to the Mushroom Kingdom]] Luigi ends up going to Wario's house, where it seems Wario is waiting for him. Luigi agrees to return with Wario to the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario is surprised by this, but then he quickly tells Luigi they need to leave immediately. Meanwhile, back at Mario's house, Mario is bored without Luigi. He ends up walking around the house and standing outside by himself. Eventually, Mario finds a picture of himself and Luigi with mustaches and says the photo was taken before they shaved. Mario then has a flashback about all the good times he had with Luigi and starts to cry as he remembers this, regretting that he made his brother leave. Then the narrator ask some questions; however, when it comes to his wife seeing other men, a now-offended Mario notices the narrator's presence and flips him off. EPISODE II: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Voice of Bowser / Narrator * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario Locations * Mario's House * Wario's House * The Mailbox Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage. * 2M1 - Title Theme (Super Mario 64) * 2M2 - Ganondorf, (Hyrule Symphony) * 2M3 - Powerful Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 2M4 - Dream Pipe, (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, OCRemix.org) * 2M5 - In the Darkness Lies, (Banjo-Kazooie, OCRemix.org) * 2M6 - Theme From Jaws, (Monster Hits Vol. 1) * 2M7 - Fallen Angel, (Jersey Boys: Original Broadway Cast Recording) * 2M8 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * This episode was posted on the same day as the series premiere, and is the only episode to be uploaded the same day as another. * This episode introduces the narrator, voiced by Rich Alvarez. * Mario's line "Some were born to play Wii tennis, others had Wii tennis thrust upon them..." is a parody of a line from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night. * The background song when Mario is by himself is called Fallen Angel by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons. * The framed photograph that Mario holds is actually an enlarged version of one of three pictures taken shortly before the 2006 Wii line-up. The same picture was later handed out at conventions by Richie and Chris to promote the show and the channel. Goofs * After reading King Bowser's letter, Mario folds it up and appears to be placing it in its envelope. In the next shot, Mario has already opened the letter and is explaining it to Luigi. * When Luigi walks into Wario's lair, a pattern of flowers can clearly be seen on the back of his shirt. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 2 Category:Season One